a misunderstanding
by natz162
Summary: Parker being in town decides to visit a old friend Reid , who just so happens to be a fed.    looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested
1. Chapter 1

**Int. Hotel room. afternoon**

They all just finished a tiring job and are chilling in their suit in Quantico, Virginia.

Parker:

We're staying here for a couple of days right?

Nate:

(Nods) why?

Parker:

Yay!, fine see you in a few days, I'll call you in a day or so if not call me when your leaving.

Hardison:

Where are you going?

Nate:

Don't steal anything, and you don't need back up or anything right?...

Parker:

Nope going to see a friend

Sophie:

Anyone we know?

Elliot

You sure you don't need back up right, I could come if you wanted?

Parker:

No one you know….hmm and Elliot you coming would cause more problems than solving any

Elliot gives her a confused look

Parker:

Friend's a fed

And she walks out the room before anyone can say anything.

** headquarters. Late evening **

The team is sitting buried deep in paper work after a tough case. Reid is half asleep on the pile and surrounded by empty cups of coffee. His phone goes of jerking him awake, he sees the number and a smile appears on his face the rude awakening forgotten.

Reid:

I was wondering when I would hear from you next

….

Seriously… awesome, for how long?

….

Nothing to do with work right?

….

Oh ok, there was nothing bad in the papers so I guess you're in the clear, so this is your free time, cool

….

You still remember where I live

….

XD no I didn't forget who I'm talking to…girl with the eidetic memory who never lets me forget it

….

Anyway you know how to get it, try not to pick unnecessary things on the way in and yes before you go rummaging through my stuff and making a mess, the cereal is in the top shelf above the cooker and the fortune cookies are one shelf over from the cereal.

….

Yes yes I know you too well.

….

(laughing) see you when I get home

….

Idk I have some paper work to finish and then maybe if nothing else comes up

Stop your pouting … I can so see it on your face now…. No it's not working…. Fine I'll see if I can come early

And try not to get to bored, we all know that can be bad, if u get too bored there's cartoons on the tv..^^

….

See you later.

Morgan:

Ok I give; the curiosity will kill me who was that?

Reid:

Just a friend

Morgan:

Uhuh, a friend who happens to show up out of nowhere and is a girl, has free access to your house that even I haven't been too and happens to have a very sexy voice by the way.

Reid:

(Splutters) A sexy voice, are you seriously going to end on that note.

Morgan:

Your avoiding the question, must be serious

Reid:

Gets all his paper work, gathers his stuff, it's none of your business stay out of it Morgan.

Morgan has a stunned look on his face did Reid just threaten him; there definitely was a threatening note in his voice.

Reid walks into Hotch's office

Sir you busy?

Hotch:

Kind of, but what is it you wanted?

Reid:

If I finish the paper work by tomorrow can I have the rest of the days off till something comes up?

Hotch:

Looks at him weirdly since when did Reid of all people take off

But he nodded all the same, yea sure he looked at the pile on Reid's table and the rest in his hand

You sure you'll be able to finish all that tomorrow?

Reid:

I'll take some home (looking at the pile in his hand), and if I don't finish tomorrow I'll do the next day or work from home (mutters to him self) or trust me there will be so much more paper work than this, when she gets bored you never know what will happen, I'll be safer to work from home.

Hotch:

Huh? You saying something

Reid:

Never mind thanks, see you tomorrow.

**Int. Reid's apartment. Early evening**

He gets his keys out and sees the door unlocked he enters

You know you could at least lock the door

Parker is sting on the kitchen in one of his shirts on, no pants and multi coloured socks on.

Typical parker as soon as she sees him she runs and koala hugs him…heeey

Reid:

Hey long time no see..^^

Parker :

Yea been busy and couldn't really come see you when half the police is after you now can i.

But now I'm with a team I might be able to visit you more often. We do good Reid, we help people….like you do ok not exactly we seal from them and give the money to those they've cheated like the mithchel case that was us…hehehhehe

Reid:

You seem happy with your new team and I'm happy your putting your awesome talent to some good use now….^^

Parker :

My team's family like you are, they take care of me, Nate is like a daddy I never had, though he does drink a lot, Sophie is mommy she teaches me what I should do in social situations. Elliot is my big grumpy teddy bear big brother, and I'm not sure what Hardison is yet.

Reid puts her down on the table and kisses her on the forehead and gives her cereal

I'm happy you found a family like I did in my team, our dysfunctional families imagine if they met.

Parker:

Hehehehhehe that would be funny, though if you try to arrest us Elliot would probably take you'll down. And that would hurt a lot.

Reid:

Morgan could probably take him..

Parker:

Nuhuh… Elliot is the best hitter like I am the best thief….weeeee!

Reid :

Ok, (he knew better than to argue with her when she was high on cereal)

I got to finish a bit of paper work, looking at her puppy eyes , I'll be done soon promise, before your done with your cereal and there's cartoons going on.

Parker:

Meh I hardly come visit you, u could skip the paper work you know.

Reid :

I wish I could, this is soo boring

He goes and does his paper work, while Parker has cereal and watches cartoons

After half an hour he's still doing paper work and she comes and starts going through his files.

Parker:

What do you have to do anyway; you caught the monsters what more is there to do

Reid:

We have to see if we left any loop holes that might allow the monsters to get free.

Parker :

Anything I can do? (yawns)

Reid :

When was the last time you slept properly?

Parker:

Yesterday

Reid:

Parker I meant like for more than an hour

Parker:

Ummm…3 days back

Reid:

Seriously woman come on let's get you ready for bed

Parker:

You'll sleep with me? (puppy eyes)

Reid:

Yea I'll sleep with you

Parker :

Yay! Bounces on the bed

Reid :

Come on move over

Parker:

Aren't you going to change?

Reid :

Umm yea, itz just I normally sleep with boxers on, these are as good as any other clothes I have

Parker:

Ok so why aren't you sleeping with your boxers

Reid:

Cause you're in my bed

Parker:

And?

Reid:

Nothing, nothing, see I'm stripping, but im keeping my pants on.

Parker:

Baby psh hurry up already I wanna sleep

Reid gets into bed and she hugs him and says

Parker:

You're my bunny, but since I can't carry you everywhere I go I use the bunny you gave me as a substitution.

Reid :

I know, shush gently slides his hand rubbing her hair against her head, and hums a soft tune till she falls asleep and so does he with the warmth of her against him giving him comfort.

Reid wakes up next morning to find her warmth missing, he blinks and finds himself looking up at an upside down Parker hanging from his ceiling.

Reid:

You know if it was anyone else he would have had a heart attract getting up to see the woman he went to sleep with hanging upside down with her face so close to his ( he kisses he forehead ). Parker move your hair is tickling me; she jumps down onto the bed.

Parker :

Why would the guy I went be surprised to see me hanging upside down anyway you didn't. GET UP she jumps on the bed, I want pancakes!...spencie make me pannnncakes please.

Reid:

Yea yea getting up, I'm late I'll order you pancakes instead okay?

Parker:

Hmph fine but your making me some for dinner then

Reid:

But that is so not dinner food

Parker:

You sound like Elliot, if you don't make I for dinner I'll just seal some from the hotel kitchen

Reid

Fine I'll make you some, now get off me so I get out of bed and go to work

Reid goes and gets dressed up and orders her pancakes when it arrives she stuffs some into his mouth

Parker

Your morning high.. ^^.. instead of coffee

Reid

Thanks your actually sharing pancakes what's the catch.

Parker

Have no idea what you're talking about…(grins)

Reid

I'm leaving or I'll be late

Reid walking out of the apartment

Oh and Parker try to behave and call me when you get bored instead of pick pocketing random people

Parker

Ok, you're more fun that pick pocketing anyway…(grins)

Reid shakes his head and heads to work

**Int. BAU headquarters. Morning**

Morgan

hey pretty boy how was your day yesterday

Reid

Good

Morgan

You seem to be in a good mood even though you haven't had your morning coffee

Reid

Had breakfast at home today

Morgan

What your girlfriend cook breakfast for you

Reid

At this statement he bursts out laughing as he remembers the last time Parker tried cooking she had burned the kitchen and luckily he had arrived in time to stop it from spreading. N she was sitting there in a large one of his shirts and in her undies and mismatched socks as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have your kitchen on fire. All she said was spencie it ate my pants and sat there pouting.

In between chuckles Reid says Morgan if that happens I don't think I'll have a house to go back to

Morgan just shakes his head the girl must be special to be able to make him laugh by just thinking about her

And they both go back to doing work

The whole day he was distracted thinking about what she was doing, but all the same he was making good progress through the pile of paper work at this rate he should be done by today.


	2. Chapter 2

**im sorry for the delay...i just got back from vaccation**

**and im just updating it, my chapers r just me contd the story, nt real chaps...XD  
><strong>

**so yea bak to my first fan fric...and it happens to be a crossover too...**

**i just 3 crossovers cause they r never going to happen in the series, but we can keep dreaming**

**well i know i have suck much with their original characters, that is because i want them to be like a very close brother and sister**

**and i know this isnt how they normally act but thats what i wanted to show, ie everyone has a part of themselves that they dont show people, **

**like for example Reid, hes never this comfortable around people, the touchy type, neither is parker, but you can see him with parker, constantly kissing her on the head, or just communicating through their eyes or her Koala hugging him...he is never like that with his team n neither is she, they both have such high defenses around them.**

**also you see Spencer not sprouting random facts like he normally does, cause he knows she knows them too, and she'll just go blah blah blah...**

**this being my first fric, i didnt want to put too many emotional scenes in, bt maybe if i do a sequel i will, cause them Reid team being profilers are going to know he's lying, and Garcia is soooo not gonna let him "go out" with a stranger, so im sure she's going to background check Parker aka alice**

**o.O and i dont own any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>His phone starts ringing it's her<p>

He picks up

SPENCIEEEEE!

He held the phone a bit away from his ear till the sound subsided

Morgan looks at him and is laughing

Reid

Hey

Parker

Im boredddd! . I was going to the royal museum but then I thought I should call and tell you Sophie says is polite to inform people where you're going.

Reid

If you wait a bit we could go together, but we are only going to see no taking stuff ok.

Parker

But but I wanna see if I can beat the new security system they installed

Reid

You can but no taking stuff

Parker

Kill joy, fine what time you going to be done I'll come there and pick you up then we can go to the museum.

Reid

You coming here, you sure?

Parker

Yea it is faster than you coming home, plus I want to see the security in your building this is going to be so much fun.

Reid

No parker, if your coming here you will walk through the front doors and get a pass then come to the 5th floor and show the guard your pass.

Parker

bt bt then I have to meet people, hmph you so owe me

btw do you have any of the clothes I left last time, I didn't bring any this time cause I didn't know how long I would be here and was too lazy to pack.

Reid

yea your stuff is the box in my closet top shelf, and Parker dress nice. We are going to go through the front doors of the museum.

Parker

Do we have to, it takes so much more time, and I have to dress up and talk to people.

Reid:

Yes you have to, my place my rules, remember

Parker

Useless, just you wait until you come visit me, anyway is the black dress fine? And do I have to wear undies and a bra? What about shoes?

Reid (

Yes the black dress is fine, and please for my sake wear both and shoes your boots are fine the ones you're wearing.

Parker

Ok see you later

Reid

Bye

Morgan

Ok, that was weird even for you, what was that a cryptic message,

Reid

Dam he had forgotten Morgan could hear him.

Let's just play dumb always works

Huh?

Morgan

am I ever going to meet her

Reid

She's coming over to pick me up to go to a museum.

Morgan

Uhuh whatever you say … a museum*rolls his eyes*, you should take her somewhere she wants to go, chicks don't like going to museums for a date

Reid

It wasn't my idea it was hers…if it were up to me I would probably prefer going home, its much safer.

Morgan

U not wanting to got to a museum, I tough u like that kind of places, u get to soak up knowledge, and what do you mean safer?

`Reid

Ignores the last part of the question, and mumbles I'd be to busy trying to make sure she keeps her hand to her self to soak up any information.

And with that he walks away to the break room leaving Morgan staring after him.

The rest of the day ticked away slowly it surprising he got any work done let alone finished the whole thing he was fretting over Parker and meeting the rest of the team. After the work was done he sat there watching the time slowly tick away, he had to think of something else so he went and got himself some coffee.

Morgan couldn't help but glance at Reid every few seconds, he noticed his friend seemed like his brain was somewhere else and from the phone conversation he hear he couldn't blame him, it was surprising he got any work done at all but Reid seems to have finished all his paper work and now was seriously fretting over something, he must be nervous for his date. Morgan followed Reid into the coffee room, Morgan was trying to decide what to say, they were heading towards their desk

Morgan:

You know you just have to be yourself, though try to keep your fact blabbing to a minimum and I think your date should go great.

Reid

(his mind was still on parker, this was so a bad idea, he should have told her to meet him there or something, anything but this ) his thoughts were interrupted by Morgan saying something.

Huh? What date

But he was interrupted, he heard her before he see her

Spence over here, and he turns around just in time to catch her as she jumps and koala hugs him again

Parker

I missed you

Reid

I just saw you in the morning P

Parker

Crinkles her nose but that's 10 hours 5mis and 34sec since you left

That's long for your information

Reid

Kisses her forehead sorry I took so long, but I'm all yours for the next few days I finished all my paperwork for you.

Morgan is speechless for a moment, the girl before him was noting like he pictured her, when Reid said it was her idea to go to the museum he though she would be a nerdy girl, but her she was finally in person straight long blonde hair, a thigh black dress that complimented her curves nicely and combat booths that seem to fit her personality the most, he wants to find out more about her, and since Reid seemed to occupied with her to be bothered he moves forward (with a expression that said well aren't you going to introduce me)

Reid sighs he should get this over with before he dug a deeper hole for himself, Morgan already though he was dating her, seriously what kind of profiler is he, well I should be happy cause it might distract him from the lies that are eventually going to follow.

P this is Derek Morgan; he's a profiler like me.

Parker (grins one of her crazy grins)

Morgan tis is Alice White

Waves but doesn't go to shake his hand, Morgan notices how much she's just like how Reid used to be, no physical contact, but Reid seems to be an exception to that rule of hers.

Parker

So ur Derek, and then she looks at Reid, Elle so wins

Morgan gives her a confused look and then looks at Reid questioningly

Reid looks at her incredulous she brings that up now, ah leave it to her to think of the banter now, Elliot vs Derek, aww man its hard enough to hide stuff from Morgan he's going to drill him about it later for sure. Reid shurgs

Morgan is surprised. He's never seen Reid this open before, while talking to her he seems more sure of himself, more expressive with his expressions, but he was even more surprised that she didn't seem interested in anything else except Reid, and the windows for some reason, she didn't even spare him more than a few minutes of notice.

Before he can say anything else to her

Parker

o.O since your making me go all dressed up for this I took pleasure in picking you out something to wear from this place near here. It took me only a few seconds to walk through their secu….

Reid

Cuts her off (glances towards Morgan) yea awesome show me what you bought

Parker

Bouncing on her feet pulls out a tux out of nowhere, and o.O I bought you boxers since you made me wear a bra and undies I was thinking that you must have to wear boxers there as well, I wasn't sure if you were wearing any I didn't see you wear any in the morning so… she pulls out a pair of boxers with monkeys on them.

Reid open and closes his mouth

Morgan has this smile on his face that says this is so not gonna be forgotten.

Reid notices the elevators open and Garcia, Emily and JJ walk in, and notice them

Reid

Oh hell no

He grabs the boxers the tux and Parker and heads towards the guys bathroom

Parker

What, you need help changing?

* * *

><p><strong>hehehhehe the meeting with the rest of the team<strong>

**ah i love Parker n her craziness**


	3. Chapter 3

**so yea Parker meeting the rest of the team, tried to keep it short and simple...bt yea...don't think i achieved that**

**and again none of these are my chara...sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Int. BAU Men's Restroom. Evening<strong>

**Reid:**

No but I so don't trust you enough to leave you with four profilers in the room, and also the fact that you were just holding a pair of boxers and grinning as if you had the holy grail or something like that

**Parker:**

But they had monkeys on them. :D

**Reid:**

(Oh god what was he supposed to do with her, he could never stay mad at her especially when he heard her reasoning, it always was so simple with her)

Wait here while I change, and I am wearing boxers already, you can keep those, and how'd you know my size for the tux, I hope you left money after stealing them you know I don't like it when you don't.

**Parker:**

Yay! I get monkey boxers, and I'm good at guessing sizes, it helps me making harnesses, and yes kill joy I left money after I stole them.

**Reid: **

(he walks out, looking all gorgeous his new tux fitting him exactly) Good girl (kisses her on the cheek)

**Parker:**

Yay! My arm candy, Now can we go to the museum?

**Reid:**

(mock hurt) hey is that all I am, I wish we could but I have to introduce you to the people that just entered, JJ's the blond, Garcia's the bubbly multicolored person and Emily the black haired. They are so going to be all over you, keep your replies short and I'll try to divert their attention to me mostly, if you get to uncomfortable just say we better be going or we are going to miss the museum showing. Ok?

**Parker:**

o.O I finally get to meet the rest of the team…cool…weee!, I wish I could just hang from the ceiling and observe them, I hate meeting people.

**Reid:**

I know, sorry

**Parker:**

Not your fault I wanted to see the building where you work and well the… Security.

**Reid:**

Come on show time, lolz this is like one of your cons

**Parker:**

(grins) I've gotten good at those; I went through the whole con last time without stabbing anybody.

Reid shakes his head, and they both walk out of the bathroom.

Headquarters. Evening

Emily, Morgan, JJ and Garcia were standing around Reid's desk.

**Garcia:**

Who's the pretty blond, and why did Reid drag her to the MEN's restroom

**Morgan:**

Reid's date

Emily, JJ and Garcia, what!

**Emily:**

Wait, wait wait, Reid's got a date

**Garcia:**

Reid got a girlfriend

**JJ:**

What she like?

**Morgan:**

Seems idk like Reid but weirder

**Emily:**

But shes fun entertainment, you saw her look at the boxers and Reid's face when he saw us epic.

**Garcia:**

Yea, hilarious. ooO but she is dam hot

**Morgan:**

Shouldn't I be the one saying that?

Before she could reply she notices Reid behind Morgan, so do Emily and JJ. And they were just staring at him dumbly, dam he could clean up good

**Morgan:**

What I say?

**Reid:**

Hey guys, why the crowd around my desk

Morgan turns and his jaw drops.

**Parker:**

She whispers in Reid's ear, but still loud enough for the others to hear Umm Is that normal, he acting like a fish without water.

Reid couldn't help himself he burst out laughing and so did the others, while Morgan managed to close his mouth and glare at her.

**Parker**:

What!

**Morgan**:

You clean up good pretty boy

Reid blushes and finally manages to introduce all of them to "Alice White",

**Emily**:

So Alice what do you do for a living

**Parker**:

Looks at Spencer, he shakes his head slightly

A bit of everything, mostly help people

**Garcia**:

Kwell, how?

**Parker**:

How what?

**Garcia**:

How do you help people?

**Parker**:

Oh that how…umm…mostly with money…

**Reid**:

(Interrupts her, trying to divert their attention from her)

Yea, so how come you guys are here, I though you left already do we have a new case or something

**JJ**:

No, I had just forgotten my bag that's all; Garcia and Emily decided to keep me company.

She turns back to Packer So why you in town work or pleasure

**Parker**:

I finished with work a few days back so I guess now its pleasure, and she gets this far away look in her eyes and a wide grin on her face.

Reid realizes she is so in her own world thinking about the museums security system and how many seconds it would take to break it. But when he looks at the others he can see they so misunderstood and are looking at him in a weird way. He blushes; he can see he's lost Parker in her world and he should so run away before the situation gets any worse.

**Reid**:

Anyway we should get going; I'll just go tell Hotch I'm done with the paperwork for the day.

He puts his arm around her and guides her with him towards Hotch's office

**Reid**:

I really don't want to introduce you to Hotch, he's so going to know something is up

**Parker**:

So don't, I can disappear you know, she looks at the ceiling and winks.

**Reid**:

Nah, they'll notice looking towards Morgan and the others.

**Parker**:

Frowns, I'm better than that you know that, though the other guy watching us might complicate things

**Reid**:

Pulls her closer, what guy

**Parker**:

That guy (and she looks towards Rossi, who gets a phone call and goes into his office)

**Reid**:

And anyway I'll be stuck here explaining where you went. (Smiles) you don't know a way to make us both disappear by any chance do you?

**Parker:**

Grins madly of course I do, but that would involve you getting into a tight space, n I know you don't like those.

**Reid:**

Smiles yea, come on let's get over with this

He knocks on the door

**Hotch**:

Come in

**Reid**:

Hey I'm done with all the paper work for the week; I'll see you in a few days.

**Hotch:**

(Surprised to see his youngest member of the team in formals, it was the first time he'd see the guy wear something other than his usual and he really did look good.) Ok, but you're on call incase a case pops up. He notices the woman with Reid, she seemed fidgety like she didn't like she wanted to get out of here now, and raises his eyebrows at Reid

**Reid:**

(Dam was it too much to ask for Hotch not to notice her, of course it was)

Oh yea this is Alice; she's a friend, in town for a few days.

Parker waves

**Reid:**

So anyway we're going, otherwise we will be late to the museum showing.

**Parker:**

Nice meeting you

Hotch watches Reid leave; interested to know why he was in such a hurry to leave maybe he was over thinking this, and they were just late for a showing like Reid said. Rossi walks up to Hotch

**Rossi:**

I see Reid has got your attention; he seems to be the center of attention, him and his apparent date.

**Hotch:**

I was just curious to know what finally got Reid to take some time off, should have known it was a girl, he seems different in a good way around her, and they seem to understand each other without talking, but there something off its like he can't wait to get out of here, and she seems to be on edge around the rest of the team and Reid doesn't seem to want to leave her alone around us. I guess the profiler in me is taking over and I'm over thinking this, it's been a long day of paper work.

**Rossi:**

Yea but what you said isn't wrong I notice that too...^^

Reid and Parker walk out of the building

**Reid:**

Heaves a sigh that was the hardest thing ever, hate not telling my team stuff

**Parker:**

Holds his hands. Sorry and looks at the floor with a glum expression

**Reid:**

Ah it wasn't your fault, and why the glum expression I thought we had a new security system to test. Grins

**Parker:**

(Looks at him as if he was Santa himself and Christmas had come early.) WEEEEEE!

Grabs Reid's hand and dragged him to this red sports car, pushes him in and is already driving him off before he could object.

**Reid:**

Parrker! Where'd u get the car from?

**Parker:**

Bought it, cause you said no stealing while I'm here. And you Mr. Genius with what 3 Ph.D.'s and like 2 BA's cant seem to own a car for more than a week or 2.

**Reid:**

Hey it's not my fault that I know a hundred and four ways that a car can fail mechanically.

**Parker:**

Blah blah blah, see that information is for the part of your brain dedicated to 'information my brain stores but have no need for' category. Like me see I know that too, but does it bother me nope cause I use that space in my brain for useful information like the layout of the bank we are going to, or the momentum needed to jump of a building without causing the springing motion when the rope runs out.

**Reid:**

Yes I need that information so much in my life (rolls his eyes)

* * *

><p><strong>ah the next scene the museum...idk what to do with that scene...any ideas...might take some time to think it up...i want it to be a totalli parker scene, u kno like something only parker can do...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**had this on my comp for some time...was supposed to add more..bt didnt have time...n didnt want to leave it hanging...so yea..nt the best endings...bt if i do contd it...i have an awesome story plot...if onli had the time...**

* * *

><p>They arrive at the museum and the vallet takes the car, they continue arguing as they walk up the marble stairs to the museum.<p>

Parker:

And (she continues as if she didn't hear him) you should be happy I bought the car, you're the only person in the world I spend money for, and I like money…oh n I should mention…umm u paid for the pancakes…n ummm the suit…

Reid:

(grins) Well thank you for following my rules, and yes I know, I am happy I'm the only one you spend money for, that's why I go to things like this museum for you and do I even want to know how I paid for those things?

Parker just grins

Locks her arms into his and walks into the museum.

**INT MUSEUM NIGHT**

Parker walks with Reid's arm still locked in hers, wide eyed and muttering to her self, about the security measures. Parker suddenly huff's and pouts

Reid:

What's wrong?

Parker:

I'm gonna need a distraction, normally the team would cover that, well I could always come back with them. I could do it alone, but not without raising a few alarms, and yea…that would get you in trouble, especially since your team knows my face.

Reid:

(he looks at her and see's that she is disappointed)

hey what am I your arm candy?...I don't mind helping this one time, and since we aren't stealing anything…also with the distraction they wont know anything happened right?

Parker:

(Looks at him wide eyed)

you sure?, I don't mind just hanging out with you, and finding something else more funn to do, maybe jump off some roofs.

Reid:

Its alright, I miss this, I want it to be like old times only no stealing.

Parker:

(Grins in delight) yayyy!, you are back for the night….weee!...this is gonna be sooo much fun. (She hands him a ear piece) now we really are in each others heads.

Reid:

We're always in each other's heads anyways (grins)

Parker:

True, but this time we literally can hear each other. (And she disappears into the crowd)

Reid

(Talking into his ear plug) so what do you need me to do?

Parker:

Umm I need a distraction ready when I say so..

Reid:

And what do you expect me to do to create a distraction plus not be noticeable plus not get caught on cameras…all in the span of few minutes

Parker:

Oh you'll figure something out…you always do…

Reid:

Yea yea just gimme a minute..

Reid lifts a guys sun glasses, another guys coat and a hat and walking stick from others…while we see Parker crawling through vents

Parker:

Didn't use to take you a minute…

Reid:

Hey if you have noticed I haven't done this in a while

Parker:

Sorry but whose fault is that my genius, you better be ready when I say so…your not going to affect my time record are you.

Reid:

You underestimate me my darling thief, I would never…(mock hurt in his voice)

Parker:

Yea so the old man bluff, or blind or deaf or mute…or just all?

Reid:

You know me so well; I think I'll go with blind…

Parker:

Wee!..love that one…too bad we don't have a dog.

Reid:

Yea that one was fun ^^

Parker:

You ready?

Reid:

(walks into the museum wearing the items he nicked, looking like a blind man.)

Almost..

Parker:

...On three then…one, two, three!

Reid:

Woman later we will discuss the meaning of almost

(He bumps into a showcase just enough to set off the alarms but not enough to cause any damage.)

Parker:

Almost-adverb-very nearly; all but: nearly, well nigh all mean within a small degree of or short space of. Almost implies very little short of:….want me to continue. But I think you know the rest…we did read the same dictionary when we were small remember….

While Parker is talking on the coms, Reid is talking to the guards who have approached him on account of him setting off the sensor alarms.

Guard:

Excuse me sir; he grabs the arm of Spencer.

Reid:

Yes?

Guard:

I'm sorry (when seeing he's blind) but you seemed to have set off the silent alarms

Reid:

Huh? Alarms? Why would a public library have alarms?

Guard:

Umm sir you're not in a public library, you're in a Museum…

Reid:

A museum how did I get here...must have taken the wrong turn somewhere…

Guard:

There's one next building over.

Reid:

Oh thank you, mind turning me to the entrance you seem to have got me turned around when you grabbed me.

Guard:

(Walks him to the entrance) sorry about that.

Reid:

No problem, it's my fault, was distracted, got a date…Hope I'm not late

(And he walks off)

Parker:

You better not be late

Reid:

Woman seriously you couldn't wait a few seconds to let me get into place..

Parker:

Time is money…n you know how much I love money…but yea it worked out didn't it…one minute and 54 seconds…weee!

Reid:

We don't get money for this remember, you didn't steal it did you? And woah I can see you've become way better at this, and I taught the talk about the world's best thief was just you over exaggerating.

Parker:

Of course I didn't steal, I wouldn't when you told me not to…you know that…(pouts)…and you know I don know how to exaggerate…

Reid walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek

Reid:

Yea I know sorry, just a bit of a worrywart you know that…

Parker:

Yea…I even left them a self-help note, you know like you used to leave me to teach me to steal better…I left them one telling them how to better their security…well kinna…told them all the flaws they have…in their present one…

Reid:

(Laughs) you always did know how to make this fun, even without stealing.

And they walk to the car, lifting their keys from the valet.

and they drive away…

-END-ish

* * *

><p><strong>well thatz the ending for now...i know...very sucky...<strong>  
><strong>bt meh dont have much time now...bt maybe later...i'll contd it... <strong>

**O.o and include a eliot,parker n reid scene...awesomeness...bt thats later...**

**and some conflict btween the team n him n parker...n maybe trow in eliot just to make it more hyped up...**


End file.
